Consume You
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Post Skyward Sword, AU where Link becomes Ghirahim's new master. This is mostly based off of a headcanon that I have about Ghirahim being able to mind control those he's extremely close with. Implied Ghiralink.
"Come on Sky Child, wake up. I implore you to train so you may get stronger," Ghirahim, who was currently on top of the young hero, shook him by the shoulders in a vain attempt to get him to wake up.

Link made a rather inhuman growl and slapped the demon's hands away. "Fuck off. Just give me 5 more minutes…"

Folding his arms over his chest, Ghirahim exhaled sharply. "If you desire to be that way, fine! But don't get angry at me for the way I decide to wake you up," he snapped, rolling his eyes. Ghirahim sat there still, waiting for the possibility of the teen waking up. When that never happened, he roughly yanked the sleeping man's dirty blonde locks and brought his head close to lick his face. He let his tongue roam from Link's left cheek, to his exposed forehead, and slowly travel down towards his neck.

Link's eyes shot open with a gasp and squeezed back shut. "Ghirahim! Get off of me, NOW."

There was a slight struggle between the two, with Link's cheeks growing hot as he turned his head side to side to escape the tongue. Finally, much to the sword spirit's surprise, Link successfully pushed him off his body and onto the floor. Ghirahim landed with a soft thud and a loud yelp.

Murmuring, he turned to lay on his stomach. "Goddess, just give me a couple more minutes…" Snores began to resound through the room.

Slowly, Ghirahim rose up from the floor, growling as his fingers curled and twitched. That's it, he's going to hurt the boy. However, all the anger in his body suddenly left him once his eyes fell on Link's behind. Eyes widening, a smile crept onto his face. He thrust his arms into the air and transformed them into their metal form.

A loud series of slapping was heard throughout the academy, followed by Link's pained screaming.

"This is ridiculous," Link muttered as he glared at the demon in front of him. He found himself alone with Ghirahim in a secluded area on the surface for 'training'. "The world is peaceful now, _no thanks to you_ , there's no need for me to train and get stronger. All I have to do is graduate from the academy and that's it," Link spoke as he plopped down on the log behind him. He raised his head to look at the former.

Dramatically, Ghirahim shoved a finger in the teen's face. "Ahhh, which is where YOU, Mr. 'Big' Hero, are wrong!" He paced back and forth in front of Link. "One can never be too strong. That's the same as saying you're too gorgeous," He hummed and ran a gloved hand through his silky white hair. "And I am living proof that it is possible to look beyond gorgeous. Just look at my smooth skin," he ran a hand over his cheek and flipped his hair, extending his arm high into the air. "And my magnificent toned arms! My, how my arms look as though they were sculpted by the goddess herself!" He rubbed his arms and hugged himself as he hummed in a pleased manner. He rubbed his hands down his torso. "Oh, my body. Such a perfect v line! Sexy, stone hard abs…" he moved his hands lower until they rested just above his crotch. Winking, he gave his lips a quick lick and regained his composure. "Just as I am beyond gorgeous, you can be beyond strong."

Link sat through his whole little show, blinking slowly. He was certain the demon could go on for hours about his appearance and still only scratch at the surface of how he felt about himself.

"Now, as much of a simple little brat you are, I must give credit where it's due. Your fighting skills have developed to be nearly as up to par with mine. Nearly. And I must admit that I've grown rusty after not fighting for quite some time."

Ghirahim made a sword materialize and thrust it into Link's face, just barely missing his nose. "I've also got to admit as well that I have not come across anyone who duels in a similar fashion as I. It's one of the few things we have in common."

Ghirahim withdrew his sword from the latter's face with a quick flick of the wrist. "Now," He exclaimed as he bent his knees and made a wide motion with his hands. "I present to you, your latest obstacles, as well as my recent invention."

The demon brought his fingers up to his lips and whistled. All at once, a low rumbling was heard in the distance and steadily grew louder and louder. Then the ground began shaking and a few nearby trees were knocked over. Low groaning could be heard filling the air.

Finally, a large hoard of Bokoblins trampled into the area the demon and hero were occupying, the enemies much larger than usual. They were also better built compared to their normal counterparts.

Ghirahim threw his arms into the air and fanned them out until they were back at his sides once more. "Ta-daaaaaaaa! Do you like my genetically modified Bokoblins, sky child?"

Link immediately jumped up, eyes wide open in a mix of fear and shock as he looked at the beasts behind the demon. "What the hell?! Ghirahim, what is this?"

"Oh, why, I just told you! You need to become stronger," The sword spirit disappeared, his voice the only indicator that he was still present.

The hero looked around for him until he felt fingers curl around his shoulders. "…and so I did careful research," he whispered before disappearing again. "All the while keeping in mind that your skills are well beyond killing a swarm of normal enemies," he spoke, reappearing before the Bokoblins and striking a pose. "And here we are! Say hello to the Bokoblin 2.0, now much bigger and stronger, but still so very dull!"

Link looked at them, then at Ghirahim and frowned.

"I couldn't put you at such an unfair position, so to help you with time management, you can defeat them with a slash of your sword 3 times." He transformed into his true form with a snap. "Now Link, that means you actually have to slash through them. Don't think about stabbing them to end this quickly. That is not an option." He walked towards the other, his voice sounding metallic. "If you do what I suggested to you before, this could be over before you know it."

Ghirahim whistled once more before transforming into a sword. "Let the games begin!"

Link caught the sword before it could fall to the ground and braced himself for the oncoming attack.

The Bokoblins rushed him in groups of three and attacked in their usual way. Whenever one was defeated, several more would take its place.

To combat this Link began to swing faster, charge up his sword, and even shield bash to land a strike.

 _Sky child_ _…_

"What?" The hero spoke through gritted teeth.

 _Allow me to assist you with this._

"No! I have to become stronger so I'm doing this myself."

 _You're becoming tired. I can tell by the way your swings have slowed down. Just let our minds blend into one, and before you know it this will be over._

"For the last time Ghirahim, I want to do this on my own-" Link's sentence was cut off when a Bokoblin used a branch to upper cut the boy, sending him a few feet into the air. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the dark master sword left his fingertips with the force of the hit. Before it got too far away from reach Link made a grab for it, causing him to land on his shoulder and dislocate it. Everything returned to its original pace when the sword was in his possession once more.

He hissed in pain and got back up, nursing his shoulder before popping it back into place.

 _Is that still a no?_

"Fine Ghirahim. Let's go. Just please don't go crazy and overdo it."

Link closed his eyes and brought the sword to his face. A few moments passed before he let out a battle cry and a dark aura began to seep from the sword and consume him. When he opened his eyes they were pure white. The hero got into a fighting stance and paused, waiting for one of the Bokoblins to attack him.

The Bokoblin that previously hit him stepped forward and swung its weapon at Link only for it to be blocked. With 3 precise strikes of the dark master sword the Bokoblin was falling to the ground in 3 pieces.

One by one the hoard was taken down with bloodied quickness. When the last one was defeated, Ghirahim's influence left Link and he returned to normal. The sword disappeared in a flurry of diamonds and standing behind him was the demon back in his human form.

"My, oh my, sky child! You've made a mess of your enemies." He said as he grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm proud of you. Doesn't all this carnage make you, _delighted_? _Joyous_? Why, this sight makes me lust for more…" Ghirahim cupped the boy's face and tilted it his way as he began to close the space between them when suddenly Link pulled away, much to the demon's surprise.

The teen turned to him. "What. The _fuck_. Was that?" His eyebrows furrowed and he tried his best to remain calm.

"Link, you were great out there! Your form was so _graceful_ , your precision almost perfect enough to combat mine-"

"I told you not to not lose yourself and make a mess!" The hero was quickly losing his patience. Fists balled and heavy breathing, he looked like he'd scream at any second.

"Oh? Well, things happen," Ghirahim waved his hand dismissively. "It was inevitable anyways. You would think that you would be used to seeing it by now."

Ghirahim put his hands on his hips, offended that Link didn't appreciate them bonding during the fight.

The teen shot him a glare. "Don't act like you're the victim here! I told you to do something and you didn't follow through with it."

Ghirahim scoffed. "You heroes are all the same. So _self-righteous_ and _hypocritical_ ," Ghirahim began in a mocking tone. "'Oh, it's only okay for blood to be spilled if it's the blood of my enemies!' But the second someone else does it it's _wrong_! _Immoral_! Such an _impurity_ has been committed before your very eyes."

Link's eyes narrowed. "Shut up," The corner of his top lip curled into a snarl. "I don't give a damn about the blood that's not on my clothes. I'm pissed that you didn't even attempt to listen to my order!"

"But, I did! This sight, as gruesome as it is, could've easily been much worse," with that, a smirk formed on Ghirahim's lips.

"Look at me! Because of you I'm all covered in blood!"

The demon hummed and tilted his head to the side, resting it on his hand. "Crimson suits you well, child. Much better than that dull green tunic you don," he turned to walk away. "Now, come so we can leave this place and get you cleaned up."

A sword being unsheathed resounded, and Ghirahim could hear the anger behind it.

"I've had enough of your games for today. I want a real challenge," Link said, eyeing the man in front of him carefully. "Fight me, and don't hold back."

A chuckle escaped pale white lips and increasingly got louder. "I'll meet you in duel on your behalf. But, out of pure curiosity, why do you want to match me? What do you get out of it?"

Link smirked. "The opportunity to nick you is enough motivation for me," the teen got into position, knowing ahead of time what his reward would be for being the one to make the other bleed first.

"Very well, then. May the goddesses smile upon you on this day, lest I kill you." Ghirahim snapped, his red cloak disappearing. Turning to Link, he got into stance as well. "Come at me, hero. The true training has only just begun for you."


End file.
